prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode DVD and Blu-ray
Here is a list of the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode DVD and Blu-ray releases. =DVD= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 21 June 2017 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9047/ Episodes *01:Topped With Plenty Of Love! Cure Whip Is Ready To Serve! *02:The Small Genius Is Cure Custard! *03:Shout Out Loud, Lion! Cure Gelato! Special Clips *Cure Whip's dance lesson *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Animal Sweets recipe video 1 · 2 · 3 *Program collection *DVD and Blu-Ray promotion CM Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 19 July 2017 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9057/ Episodes *04:With Three Girls, Let's・La・Mix It All Up! *05:The Moody Older Sister Is Cure Macaron! *06:Is This Love!? The Gorgeous Cure Chocolat! Special Clips *Cure Whip's dance lesson *Animal Sweets recipe video 4 · 5 Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: 16 August 2017 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9069/ Episodes *07:Pekorin, Makes Doughnuts peko~! *08:The KiraKira Patisserie... Cannot Open! *09:KiraKira Patisserie Will Make Your Love Come True! Special Clips Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 20 September 2017 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9117/ Episodes *10:Yukari VS Akira! Call Out To The Storm! *11:The Decisive Battle! Pretty Cure VS Gummy's Group! *12:The Enemy...Is The Popular Transfer Student!? Volume 5 General Information *Release Date: 18 October 2017 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9125/ Episodes *13:No Way! Himari's Unexpected Debut! *14:Rock n' Roll, Young Lady! *15:It's Because Of Love! The Furious Cure Chocolat! Volume 6 General Information *Release Date: 15 November 2017 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9187/ Episodes *16:The Dangerous Fast Approach! Yukari and Rio! *17:The Final Experiment! Cure Whip Can't Transform! *18:The Lady of Rumours is the Strong Enemy, Bibury! Volume 7 General Information *Release Date: 20 December 2017 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9207/ Episodes *19:The Genius Patissier! Kirahoshi Ciel! *20:Wanting to Mix It All Up! Ichika and Ciel! *21:What!? The True Form of Ciel Is Revealed! Volume 8 General Information *Release Date: 17 January 2018 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9217/ Episodes *22:Stop Julio! Kirakiraru of Hatred! *23:Fly! Rainbow Pegasus, Cure Parfait! *24:The Transfer Student is the Fairy, Kirarin!? Volume 9 General Information *Release Date: 21 February 2018 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9241/ Episodes *25:Lightning Fast Wedding!? Princess Yukari! *26:Summer! The Beach! KiraPati's Drifting Story! *27:A Blazing Live Battle! Aoi VS Misaki! Volume 10 General Information *Release Date: 21 February 2018 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9243/ Episodes *28:Make It Rise! Himari's Great Sweets Experiment! *29:Big Trouble! Cure Macaron Is Stained By Darkness! *30:The School Festival Is Targeted! Chocolat・In・Wonderland Volume 11 General Information *Release Date: 21 March 2018 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9275/ Episodes *31:Holding Back The Tears! The Reason Ichika Smiles! *32:With 6 Shining Personalities! Kirakiraru Creamer! *33:Sweets Are Dangerous!? Resurrect, Dark Animals! Volume 12 General Information *Release Date: 21 March 2018 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9277/ Episodes *34:A Small Yet Big Fight! The Cat Yukari vs The Fairy Kirarin! *35:An Odd Match! Himari and Aoi! *36:Ichika and Akira! Ichigozaka's Sports Festival! Volume 13 General Information *Release Date: 18 April 2018 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: Episodes *37:Salut! Ciel Is Going Back To France!? *38:Pekorin Became A Human Peko~! *39:No Way~! Pretty Cure's Enemy is Ichigozaka!? Volume 14 General Information *Release Date: 18 April 2018 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: Episodes *40:Let's・La・Get Changed! The Sweets Castle Is Ready To Serve! *41:Dreams Will Forever Shine☆Bright! *42:Sing WOW! Aoi's Last Song! Volume 15 General Information *Release Date: 16 May 2018 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9319/ Episodes *43:The Hidden Taste is Courage! Himari's Future Recipe! *44:Feeling Hidden In Snow! Scream For Love, Akira! *45:Farewell Yukari! Exciting✩Sweets Christmas! Volume 16 General Information *Release Date: 16 May 2018 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9323/ Episodes *46:Noir's Grand Battle! The Smiles That Disappeared On A Birthday! *47:Bring Back The Love! Cure Pekorin is Ready To Serve! *48:The Final Battle! Let's・La・Mix Up the Whole World! *49:Beyond Love! Whip・Step・Jump!| Promotional DVD *Release Date: 5 February 2017 *Price: free with the codeword shown at the end of the first episode Product Specifications *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure À La Mode great great great introduction *Pretty Cure dance lesson *Bunny Shortcake cooking classroom *Pretty Cure Dream Stars! PV *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Merchandise presentation =Blu-ray= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 20 September 2017 *Price: ￥24,840 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9119/ Episodes *01:Topped With Plenty Of Love! Cure Whip Is Ready To Serve! *02:The Small Genius Is Cure Custard! *03:Shout Out Loud, Lion! Cure Gelato! *04:With Three Girls, Let's・La・Mix It All Up! *05:The Moody Older Sister Is Cure Macaron! *06:Is This Love!? The Gorgeous Cure Chocolat! *07:Pekorin, Makes Doughnuts peko~! *08:The KiraKira Patisserie... Cannot Open! *09:KiraKira Patisserie Will Make Your Love Come True! *10:Yukari VS Akira! Call Out To The Storm! *11:The Decisive Battle! Pretty Cure VS Gummy's Group! *12:The Enemy...Is The Popular Transfer Student!? Special Clips *Episode 1 commentary with Miyama Karen and Kanai Mika (VAs of Usami Ichika and Pekorin) *Cure Whip's dance lesson video for the first ED (normal & slow-tempo / including step-by-step instructions) *Non-Credit first OP & ED *Animal Sweets recipe video 1 · 2 · 3 · 4 · 5 *Setting materials gallery *Transformations & attacks collection *Previews & commercials collection *Preview of the movie Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 17 January 2018 *Price: ￥24,840 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9219/ Episodes *13:No Way! Himari's Unexpected Debut! *14:Rock n' Roll, Young Lady! *15:It's Because Of Love! The Furious Cure Chocolat! *16:The Dangerous Fast Approach! Yukari and Rio! *17:The Final Experiment! Cure Whip Can't Transform! *18:The Lady of Rumours is the Strong Enemy, Bibury! *19:The Genius Patissier! Kirahoshi Ciel! *20:Wanting to Mix It All Up! Ichika and Ciel! *21:What!? The True Form of Ciel Is Revealed! *22:Stop Julio! Kirakiraru of Hatred! *23:Fly! Rainbow Pegasus, Cure Parfait! *24:The Transfer Student is the Fairy, Kirarin!? Special Clips *Cure Whip's dance lesson video for the second ED *Non-Credit second OP & ED *Transformations & attacks collection *Animal Sweets recipe video collection *Previews & commercials collection *Setting materials gallery Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: March 21 2018 *Price: ￥24,840 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9295/ Episodes *25:Lightning Fast Wedding!? Princess Yukari! *26:Summer! The Beach! KiraPati's Drifting Story! *27:A Blazing Live Battle! Aoi VS Misaki! *28:Make It Rise! Himari's Great Sweets Experiment! *29:Big Trouble! Cure Macaron Is Stained By Darkness! *30:The School Festival Is Targeted! Chocolat・In・Wonderland *31:Holding Back The Tears! The Reason Ichika Smiles! *32:With 6 Shining Personalities! Kirakiraru Creamer! *33:Sweets Are Dangerous!? Resurrect, Dark Animals! *34:A Small Yet Big Fight! The Cat Yukari vs The Fairy Kirarin! *35:An Odd Match! Himari and Aoi! *36:Ichika and Akira! Ichigozaka's Sports Festival! Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: May 16 2018 *Price: ￥24,840 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/9325/ Episodes *37:Salut! Ciel Is Going Back To France!? *38:Pekorin Became A Human Peko~! *39:No Way~! Pretty Cure's Enemy is Ichigozaka!? *40:Let's・La・Get Changed! The Sweets Castle Is Ready To Serve! *41:Dreams Will Forever Shine☆Bright! *42:Sing WOW! Aoi's Last Song! *43:The Hidden Taste is Courage! Himari's Future Recipe! *44:Feeling Hidden In Snow! Scream For Love, Akira! *45:Farewell Yukari! Exciting✩Sweets Christmas! *46:Noir's Grand Battle! The Smiles That Disappeared On A Birthday! *47:Bring Back The Love! Cure Pekorin is Ready To Serve! *48:The Final Battle! Let's・La・Mix Up the Whole World! *49:Beyond Love! Whip・Step・Jump! Category:Merchandise Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:DVDs Category:Blu-rays